Demetrius Rivera and The Hunger Games
by The Blue Menace
Summary: Demetrius Rivera of District Five was reaped along with Foxface. Demetrius makes new friends, makes sacrifices, is a nerd, and a great warriors. He fights with the Kan Blade, Kunai knives, and mixed Martial Arts. He makes his way and gets a great score for the judges, and predicts his alliance. The Knife and the Mockingjay will spark friendship, but who will survive?


**Hey folks! I have decided that I will write a serious story! I will approach a new Hunger Games series. This is my first Hunger Games story so don't be excessively critical on me! I honestly cannot find all of the characters by name so I might have to make some up. I have yet to finish Mockingjay yet so I am not entirely finished and experienced with the series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games books/characters or anything the relates!**

**Part 1; The Preparation  
**

**Chapter 1; Family**

Hello. My name is Demetrius. I live in District Five of Panem. I am sixteen. My family all works in the power-plant, the power-plant to let people watch the dreaded Hunger Games. Twenty-four wonderful children all trained to murder the other twenty-three. The only thing my family doesn't want, and I agree, is for my card to be called. District Five is the district of science. To the career districts, the "Nerd District".

My family has never watched the Hunger Games. Why should we? To watch death unravel? Why?! I don't believe such things should exist. President Snow is quite a wanker. Seneca Crane is a murderer. The Capitol is death itself.

"Demi!" Mother says, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes?"

Her voice suddenly deepens; "The reaping for the Games is tomorrow, you know?"

I sigh, "Yes..."

"You shouldn't worry, hon, you shan't be picked on Peter's watch," she says," that reminds me, he wants to speak to you!"

"Yes, mother."

I get up and my khakis seem to wrinkle. I open the door and walk outside.  
The first thing you see when you open your door is smoke. Just smoke. And then you notice the stores and all of the people in it. My people are eccentric and genius, but are said to be rather nonathletic. I decide to head to District Five's Black Market to buy food for my brother. I enter the shops and go to the food are. People of all ages are wearing clothes that are worn and seem work-ridden. I have to feel bad for those people. I feel worst for the people of District Twelve, though. I shouldn't really be worried, should I? Who am I kidding. I buy some bread and start heading towards Peter's house. I knock on the door. Peter opens.

"brother!" he says.

"Tis' I!"

"Very nice to see you! Come in."  
I enter his house and give him the bread. We both share the bread. He kept bringing up the reaping of The Games, but I shoo the idea. I doubt I'll be drawn.

"I am going to get back to mother now, good night Pete!"

"G'night Demi!"  
I depart from his house and walk back to my home. It really isn't much, just a house with a lot of science put into the architecture. My mother greets me and tells me t go to bed, but then tells me that I shouldn't worry about tomorrow, again.

_If only I could, mother._

**Chapter 2; Reaping**

I wake up completely nervous. I get changed, and put on my never ending amount of shirts with the same logo. The logo of the knife. Forever shall I wear it.  
My family quickly runs to the area of the reaping. A stage with two large bowls with many, many cards of names.  
A Peace Keeper takes my finger print on a sheet of paper, and I head along. My brother is too old for the Games, I am the only one authorized. The Capitol person, Izle, plays the Panem "War Is Over" movie. It plays every year in every district. The movie ends and then I feel like crap.

"Ladies first!" She yells. She draws the card. "I hope this is not her true name, but Foxface!"  
A tall ginger walks up to the stage and then says good-bye to her family, and then walks up onto the stage. _Brilliant. _She then pulls the boys card without any warning and calls... *Sigh*, "Demetrius Rivera!"  
I look at my family and say goody-bye just like the girl had done before. My brother starts to cry as does my mother and father. But no one saves me. I walk up to the stage and unbutton the first button of my shirt. Don't know why, but I do.  
"May the odds be ever in your favors!" Izle yells.

**Chapter 3; The Beginning**

Did you expect that? Yep.  
I get on the train with my fellow tribute. I talk to her but she seems rather um... She just doesn't want to talk, it seems. I get it, don't get to know the one who you will kill or be killed by. Then we meet our mentor. Logan, a very good swimmer and is very ambitious. He tells us to use drama, like a lovey-dovey type drama, he says the district twelve is headed in the same direction. I'd be good with that because I find my other tribute attractive. But I am smart, so I choose to stab emotions and burn them, you know?  
We land at our place and get sent up to our district rooms. I lay down in my bed and fall into my troubled dreams.

I wake up and head into the shower after arguing with Foxface. I ask her if I could call her something and she tells me to just call her Fox. She finished her shower after I do. We head downstairs, both of us being very silent. A wonderful breakfast feast with eggs, bacon, sausage, french, toast, crepes, etcetera. It is awkward because we are the only two who seem to be eating, so I ask her about her life and family and blah, blah, blah. But she did say she and her family are all biologists even at how young they are. I return the favor by explaining my own family and professions. We finish and head down to the training stations.

**Chapter 4; Training**

I walk along and see several tributes practicing. Cloe throwing daggers, Marvel throwing spears, Peeta throwing powerful objects, Katniss shooting arrows. All of them as terrifying as the others.  
I decide to pick up some weapons and practice. I pick up a Kan Blade, which is a blade usually used by ninjas. You hold it so the back of the sword is against your back and the blade is facing away from you, you basically just hold it backwards.

"Give me four real guards!" I yell.

Four guards enter a room with me. One thrusts his sword, but I step aside and turn around to see another guard about to thrash. I stab him with the wooden replica sword and he falls down. Then, I turn around and kick the next guard down to disarm him a bit. The next guard aims a bow at me and I quickly dodge and slash the second guard and he pretends to die. The fourth guard charges and the third shoots some arrows, I grab two of the arrows and pound one into the fourth guard's back. The third guard shoots but then notices I am not there, I am behind him with his own arrow. I jab him. I notice four tributes are watching, Katniss, Peeta, and Rue. They all clap. Wow, did I just do that? _  
_I go over and watch Fox using the intelligence tests, she is _freaking_ genius!  
All of us head back to our district homes and Fox congratulated me and walked to her room. I stayed up to make food. She hadn't eaten, so I made her my best dish. I knocked on her door at 9:00 P.M. and she was surprised and happy. I went to bed after that.

Us two get up and shower, she compliments my cooking and then we head down to the training hall, skipping breakfast today.  
Today I will choose to use the Kan Blade, but strap it to my back and use two Kunai knives. These are used for more stealthy and strategically placed battles.

"Give me five guards you think will be my weaknesses!"

The first guard pulls a large two-handed double sided ax. He starts to make a frontal sweep, but I stab him with the left wooden knife- right into the chest. Another one pulls a knife and does a diagonal swipe and I put the wooden knife into his neck. The next throws a spear but I grab the shaft and pummel it back at him and it hits him in the stomach. The fourth one pulls a Kan Blade himself and takes a backwards collarbone strike, but I kick him in the shin before he does and I jab the right knife into his calf. The fifth one pulls a torch and launches it at me but I side-step it and throw both my knives while laughing in a rather creepy way. Almost everyone was watching me there, almost everyone was gasping.  
We both head upstairs. I have dark black hair already, so I ask Fox if I should go a bit more Gothic since people say I would get some more sponsors and look awesome. She agrees. I ask The Peace Keeper if they could get everything I am wearing in black and turquoise, but leave the logo of the Knife on it. Fox and I both go to sleep in the district suite.

Fox wakes up earlier and is already practicing in the training room. I take a shower and speed down there. I notice everyone is there except for Glimmer, the annoying popular girl I hope burns to death.

I decide to put all of my weapons away and use Martial Arts.

"Give me three guards!"

The first guard throws three strong knives and I quickly dodge it and slam the palm of my palm into his neck and he tumbles down. The next man throws an ax and I pummel the grip of it so it hits the wall, so I round-house kick him in the head. The final man whips a whip and me and I dodge in and quickly go behind him and then I punch upside the head. Only Katniss, Fox, Peeta, and Thresh were watching me today. All of them were surprised.

And then it comes. The skills test for the Game Master. Everyone goes up one by one. Then I go.

"Mr. Rivera, you have ten minutes to show your skill."

"Yes, sir."

I pull the Kan Blade and the Kunai knives. Six guards come out.  
The first one pulls out a sword and slashes at me but I kick him in the knee and stab the guy behind me. I throw a Kunai at one of them and they fall. I stab the first one with the Kan. I slam my palms into two of them and they both fall. Two left. I suddenly run and start climbing a pool and I jump down on them both with my Kan Blade and the surviving Kunai Knife. They tell me to leave.

**Chapter 5; The Show Off**

Fox and I are in our outfits our designer, Lanius, made for us. He approached the darker way of it, but made dark turquoise gas pour out of it. I am wearing and all black suit with a turquoise Knife logo on the front of both shirts so it makes them look as though it is one pattern. Foxface wears an all black dress but has a turquoise Knife logo on the front like mine. We hug and flirt for the stupid camera. The gas pours off and people love us. So do they love the flaming District Twelve. President Snow likes the outfit. But screw him.

**Chapter 6; Caesar**

I sit in Caesar's interview chair with an outfit that is very strange. A long black leather jacket with triple collars and the Knife on the black shirt.

"How does it feel to be picked, Mr. Rivera?" He asks.

"Depressing."

"Okay, you were good back in training I hear from lots, do you agree?"

"Yeah, I have practiced for quite a while without consent."

"Humph. Have any love interests?"

"Of course!"

"Who!?"

"Who do you think, Caesar?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Nope two more tries, and I haven't a girlfriend."

"Okay, Glimmer?"

"One more try, Caesar."

"Foxface?"

"Maybe?!"

"Well, thank you Demetrius Rivera, for we have to end this interview!"

"Yes, sir."

**Chapter 7; the Scores**

I sit with Logan, Izle, and Fox, watching the TV. The scores come up. I only payed attention to the ones I cared about.

Peeta got a nine, Fox got a seven, Rue got a two, Thresh got an eleven, Katniss got a twelve, and I got a twelve. I scored well.

I know my alliance. I want Fox, Peeta, Rue, and Katniss as my alliance.

Then we all head to sleep because the games are tomorrow.

**This is the end of part one! Part two will take a bit longer!**

I wrote this in a day, so I basically punished myself with it.


End file.
